


first impressions

by legobricked



Series: sugary impressions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legobricked/pseuds/legobricked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Gaius first visit to the Ylissian capital as an honored guest. The Royal Tactician welcomes him with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, this is my first fic on here so I would firstly like to apologize for anything that may be off.
> 
> I have a rather specific interpretation of MU, and my fics will mostly follow my headcanons.
> 
> x-posted from tumblr: http://otomeemblem.tumblr.com/post/65977298036/first-impressions-900-words-chars-river

“So, would this be the first time you’ve slept in a castle?”

Gaius turned to the woman who entered his room to welcome him as the newest addition to the Shepherds. The Prince of Ylisse’s rather ragtag team of soldiers roamed the kingdom to dole out justice on bandits and destroy those strange creatures called Risen. Truthfully, Gaius was surprised at his current occupation. Being a thief, he often found himself at the pointed end of a soldier’s sword, much like the bandits his new business partners dealt with. For most of his life, Gaius had to rely on less-than-noble jobs and less-than-decent places and people to get by.

And somehow, some way, he found himself occupying one of the finest bed chambers in the castle of Ylisse, as an  _official_  soldier of the royal family. Life was much too strange to mull over for too long.

“I guess you can say that. It certainly isn’t the first time I’ve been in a bedroom of a lady’s castle,” Gaius joked. The woman in his company, the royal tactician if memory served Gaius right, smiled in good nature. He was unsure if she was appreciative of his joke, so he continued, “What about you, this your first time in a castle?”

She considered his question for some time, not speaking up for a while. Gaius, confused, asked, “Is there something wrong?”

It seemed like his voice snapped her out of her thoughts, for she suddenly blinked rapidly and shook her head slightly. The woman in the strangely dark robes flashed a charming smile at him (one that possibly rivaled his own), “Ah, well, I’ve been here before. But staying in a castle? I’m not quite sure myself.”

"I’m pretty sure you’d know if you’ve slept in a castle before, whether it be in a warm bed or a cold prison floor," Gaius noted.

The tactician nodded her head in agreement, but she didn’t seem to pay much attention to his words. Then, as a casual afterthought, she mentioned to him, “Ah, you should probably know I have amnesia.”

Gaius knew he had a great poker face, in his line of work it was part of the job description, really, but even he couldn’t help snorting in disbelief at such a clichéd story. The tactician’s raised eyebrows and her eyes lowered in cool disapproval made Gaius cough into his hands.

"What was your name, by the way? I didn’t quite catch it earlier…" he asked to break the uncomfortable tension that loomed over them.

"The name’s River," she folded her arms and roamed the room. She eventually walked over to the open window, turning her back to him.

"River, huh? That’s a…" Gaius paused and cleared his throat when he saw River cast a narrowed glance his way, "an… interesting name. I suppose that’s the only thing you remember, then?"

"The only thing I remember before Chrom and Lissa found me, yes." River shrugged nonchalantly, still looking out the window. Walking over to the table in the room, mostly because another silence came between them, Gaius swore he saw River’s brows furrow slightly and a troubled sigh escape her lips. Gaius sighed and scratched his head awkwardly. This was much too uncomfortable for him, Gaius thought. He’s never dealt with someone this strange before. This was the first time in a while where he couldn’t talk his way out of a tense situation, which he’s had plenty experience doing. Well, at least she seemed interesting enough, Gaius sighed to himself again.

Thankfully, River broke the tension by stepping away from the window. If that sigh was real, Gaius had no proof that there was anything wrong with the woman. She hid any (possibly imagined) signs of trouble from her face as she turned to him. She flashed another charming smile at him, though Gaius wondered about its sincerity, ”Well, the Shepherds will be moving out after we restock. So, for now, everyone will be staying here. Feel free to visit the city or explore the castle as you wish. And, of course, don’t go anywhere the guards won’t let you. If you have any questions, you can talk to pretty much any one of the soldiers but Chrom and I are probably the best bet to answer your questions.”

River walked up to Gaius, brushing dust he couldn’t see from his shoulder. Smiling once again, with what Gaius found to be a slightly mischievous glint in her eye, she warned him, “It’s best if you stay out of trouble. I’ve heard quite a few tales about you, my infamous thief. I’d rather not have the castle maids be caught in any compromising situation with you. Rumors spread like wildfire among the soldiers, you know.”

He was nearly shocked to hear her give her such a warning, but his expression dissolved into his trademark smirk at the hand she held out.

"Welcome to the Shepherds. I look forward to your work on and off the battlefield," River spoke, her tone friendly, though Gaius could still hear that warning underneath.

"Likewise, O’ mighty Tactician. Looking forward to seeing you on and off the battlefield, too," Gaius shook her hand, smiled, and winked at her with all the charm he could muster. River was slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly and scoffed at him.

 _Well,_  Gaius thought,  _at least it won’t be dull around here._


End file.
